


Flour

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [10]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Gen, the family that cooks together stays together or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge, Day 10. Pairing; Luke & Leia, Prompt; Cooking“Didn’t you ever cook with your aunt and uncle?” Leia demands, after Luke offers her what must be another wrong ingredient.“Sure,” Luke says. “But everything Aunt Beru made was soup. It had to cook in the slow pot all day while we all took care of the vaporators and moisture collectors.”





	Flour

“Didn’t you ever cook with your aunt and uncle?” Leia demands, after Luke offers her what must be another wrong ingredient. 

“Sure,” Luke says. “But everything Aunt Beru made was soup. It had to cook in the slow pot all day while we all took care of the vaporators and moisture collectors.”

Leia looks at him like he’s the most backwards and infuriating person she’s ever met, and then her expression softens. 

“Okay,” Leia says. “Here.”

She takes the container from him and shakes it. “This is sugar. Flour is different.”

“I thought I had the flour before,” Luke says, pointing back toward the Falcon’s galley cabinet. “Why isn’t anything labeled?”

“You expect Han Solo to label anything?” Leia asks, obviously amused by the thought. “Then he’d be able to find his own ass with both hands and a flashlight.”

Luke is no longer shocked by Leia’s language. She’s been in the Rebellion long enough that her vocabulary has adapted and absorbed all manner of new color.

“I get the impression he eats a lot of ready-rations and prepared food anyway,” Leia says, brushing past Luke and into the cupboard. “So, as long as we don’t use sugar or cornstarch instead of flour, we’ll probably knock his socks off.” 

“Is that what we’re trying to do?” Luke asks, pulling the container she points at down from the top shelf. It looks a lot like what she’d said was corn starch, but she gives it a shake and it passes some visual test she’s giving it.

“Well,” Leia says, and Luke realizes she’s trying not to blush, and he feels suddenly better. Luke isn’t the problem, here. She wants to impress Han, and it’s got her flustered. “At least we want him to have edible food for his lifeday.”

“Right,” Luke agrees. “Well, why don’t you just set me up doing the mixing part, and you can locate the right ingredients.” 

Leia looks grateful that he hasn’t made a big deal out of it, and Luke grins, makes her laugh by pulling the bowl and spoon to him with the Force. He doesn’t show off any further when he almost drops it, though Luke plays it as smooth as he can.

“I just want everything to be right when I tell Han he’s going to be a father,” Leia says.

Luke manages to only drop the spoon.


End file.
